Hogwarts Cheerleaders
by doryandnemo
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts gets cheerleaders? Me and my sis' weird idea of humour.R&R PLZ
1. The Notice

AN: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then I'd be richer than the Queen of England. I only own the characters I made up.  
  
Chapter 1- The Notice  
  
One day Hermione was walking past the notice board in the Gryffindor common room when she saw a bright pink notice stuck to the board. It went like this:  
  
HOGWARTS CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS  
Any third year girl and up wishing to try out to be a Hogwarts cheerleader should show up at the quidditch pitch on Saturday September 10th at 1:00.  
  
Hermione re-read the notice to make sure she had it correct. 'Yes finally something I'm good at sports wise' she thought. She went to find Harry and Ron and found them in the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Ron, Harry guess what?! Hogwarts is gonna have cheerleading tryouts. Do you think I'll make it? I wasn't bad at my old muggle school." She said very fast.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is a cheerleader?" Ron asked confused as ever.  
  
"They cheer on players in sports in our case quidditch. They do stunts like throw each other into the air and stuff." Hermione stated matter-of-factly to a stunned Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well good luck Hermione I know you'll make a great cheerleader. Whatever that maybe I know you'll be good at it." Harry said encouragingly.  
  
With that more girls started to file into the Great Hall. They were all whispering y excidedly about the tryouts. A couple of them looked worried since today was already September 1st they didn't have much time to prepare. Some girls looked like they hadn't the foggiest idea of what to expect.  
  
'I'm gonna prove to everybody that I'm more than just brains. They'll all se once I try out I'll knock their sock off.' Hermione thought to herself as she walked out of the Great Hall and onto Charms.  
  
AN: This is me and my sis' idea of what it would be like to have cheerleaders at Hogwarts. Keep reading it get MUCH funnier. REVIEW PLZ. Tell me if we should go on. 


	2. Practice, Practice, Practice

AN- I don't own anything just the plot and my own characters.  
  
Chapter 2- Practice, Practice, Practice!  
  
As Hermione finished her breakfast she gathered her things for double Herbology with the Slytherins. Hermione dreaded this class. Not because she was bad in Herbology that was far from it. She had it with her best friends Ron and Harry but she also had it with Draco Malfoy. If there was one person she couldn't stand it was him. He had the ability to piss her off more than anyone she knew. ' He thinks I'm just book smart well I'll show him,' she thought as she reached greenhouse 4.  
As she took her seat next to Lavender Brown she her Lavender talking to her friend Parvati Patil.  
  
" I can't wait till the tryouts." Lavender breathed excitedly.  
  
" I hope we make it. Even though we have no idea what being a 'cheerleader' means." Parvati said just as excitedly.  
  
"Welcome class today we will be working with Fuglesnorts. What you have to do is sing a two-minute song and then tuck them into sacks next to you. You will have the rest of the class to sack 20 Fuglesnorts. If you don't finish then you will have to do the rest as homework and then write me an essay on two rolls of parchment. So I suggest you get to work."  
After they finished with the Fuglesnorts they went to their next lesson, which was Charms. Professor Flitwick wasn't feeling so well so they read out of their books about famous charms and started an essay. After Charms they headed back to the castle for lunch. At lunch Dumbledore was in an extra special good mood so he decided that afternoon classes would be cancelled. Hermione first was outraged then relieved because with the afternoon off the she could practice her cheerleading skills.  
When she got back to her dorm Hermione got some shorts and a white tank top out of her truck and went to the bathroom to change. After she got out Hermione went down to the common room. She found Harry and Ron finishing their Charms essays and looking very burnt out.  
  
" I'm going down by the lake to practice my skills for the cheerleading tryouts. Do you wanna come?  
  
" No thanks 'Mione we better finish this essay before we both flunk this class. Maybe we'll come down later and watch."  
  
"Okay see you later then."  
  
Hermione ran back up to her room to get a towel and her water bottle. She took a quick drink from the bottle. The water was cold because of a Freezing Charm she had put on it. As Hermione headed down the stairs she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. " Watch where you're going Hermi- Mudblood!" Draco spat out stuttering on the name.  
  
" You ran into me Malfoy so get a grip!" Hermione said just as cold and unemotional as Draco.  
  
" Whatever Mudblood. Where are you going dressed like that?" he said giving her a look up and down.  
  
" I'm going to practice for the cheerleading tryouts. Not that I expect an unintelligent git like you to know what that means.  
  
With that she grabbed her belongings and headed out the door happy to be away Draco. 


End file.
